


Tok'ra Pools

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malek finds Janet in a Tok’ra pool, relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tok'ra Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Porn Battle XV - The Ides of Porn, Stargate SG-1, Janet Fraiser/Malek, kiss, sex-toys, love, pool 
> 
> Written for Porn Battle Amnesty - the Golden Oldies, 2015.

Janet leaned back against the side of the pool and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm, pleasant water of the Tok'ra pool.

"What a beautiful sight!" a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Johan/Malek enter through the door, and smiled at them, happy. "Hello Johan, Malek. I hadn't expected to see you today."

"We returned early from the meeting at Per'sus base. Martouf informed us that you had arrived, and that you had expressed a wish for a bath. We decided to see if we would find you here in our private pool." Johan smiled, getting a naughty expression. "A bath sounds most pleasant. How very fortunate that our beautiful mate is here to enjoy it with us."

Johan began undressing, and Janet looked on, happy that he - like all Tok'ra - seemed completely devoid of any shyness regarding nudity.

"Fortunate indeed!" she said.

He got out of his clothes very quickly. Janet considered briefly whether she should admonish him for not giving her a longer show, or praise him for his effort to get into the water with her quickly. It _had_ been almost a month since she last saw him, and the thought of sex was suddenly _very_ appealing to her. She decided that the sooner he joined her in the pool, the better.

He was now completely nude, and she ogled him shamelessly. He grinned at her, clearly enjoying the appreciation he saw in her eyes. His already semi-hard cock hardened further.

"Ah, we got a little something that we would like to use with you. A surprise." Johan smiled mysteriously at her and bent to take something from the bag he had had in his belt.

"A surprise for me? What is it?" Janet wondered, interested. "Anything to do with sex?"

"Perhaps..." Johan grinned widely and lowered himself into the water. It came up to just over his navel. He waded over to Janet, and gave her a warm kiss, then took a seat on the underwater bench she was sitting on.

His eyes flashed as Malek took control, and he turned to kiss Janet as well. "We have missed you, beloved."

"I've missed you too." Janet returned his kiss. She got a naughty look on her face. "So... tell me. What's the surprise?" She glided her hand down over his chest, over his stomach, down to his hard shaft.

Malek gasped as she gave his cock a fond squeeze. He pulled her into his lap. "You will like it," he promised. "In fact, I think we should test it immediately. What do you say?"

Holding on to her with one hand, he took the small bag from the side of the pool where he had put it when he sat down. He handed it to her.

"Thanks!" Janet immediately opened it and took out what looked to be a small device of some kind. "What... is _this_?"

Malek grinned. "It is a tun'ry'kesh - quite a small model, but the vibrations are no less powerful." He turned it on. "Normally you need naquadah in your blood to activate it, but this has been adapted so it can also be turned on by rotating the base." He gave her a kiss. "In case you should decide to use it when I am not here."

Janet laughed. "It's a _vibrator_!" She took it from him and turned the base first one way, then the other, taking note of the change and the power of the vibrations. "How thoughtful of you to have it adapted for me! Though today I would like to use it _together_ with you!"

"That _was_ my intention." He took it from her. "Right _now_!" He adjusted the setting to 'low', and spreading her labia with one hand, he placed the vibrator on her clit with the other.

She made a yelp, followed by a low moan. She leaned back against him and spread her legs further, giving him more room. Malek chuckled and increased the speed of the vibrator a little. He placed his other hand on her left breast, fondling it.

Janet was soon moaning steadily and writhing in his arms, getting close to coming. Malek turned up the power a notch, and she cried out, bucking and thrashing so much that water spilled from the pool and all over the floor.

Malek quickly grabbed her hips and lifting her onto his very hard shaft. She squeaked and had another small orgasm as he pulled her down hard, slamming into her.

"B... bastard!" Janet panted, wiggling her hips and rubbing herself against him.

"You loved it!" he told her, hoarsely. "Admit it!"

"I will _never_..."

She was interrupted by Malek lifting her almost completely off his cock, then ramming into her again. Instead she groaned loudly, and pushed back against him.

"Fuck me!" she ordered.

Grinning, he got up, lifting her with him. He bent her over the side of the pool, and started thrusting into her hard. "This is what you want?"

"Yes! _Harder_!"

He again activated the vibrator and placed it against her clit, his other hand on her hip. He fucked her hard, slamming into her again and again.

It took little time before he came with a growl, pumping his seed into her. Janet was already climaxing again, bucking against Malek, while at the same time trying to grind against his fingers and the vibrator.

Collapsing over her for a moment, he let the vibrator turn off and slide into the water. They stood like that, close together, for several minutes, before Malek kissed her neck and stood, helping her up as well.

"Was that acceptable, my love?" he asked.

"Very much so." She turned and smiled at him.

"I am pleased." He kissed her again.

She ran her hand down his back, and squeezed his butt. Perhaps we should get some sleep. You will need your strength tomorrow. I have something planned..." She gave him a mysterious smile.

"Like what?" he asked, equal part worry and excitement on his face.

"Something involving you getting tied up - and I think probably also that new vibrator." She winked at him. "Though I will want to feel your tongue as well."

"That sounds... _interesting_." He pulled her in for a warm, loving kiss. "Johan and I love you very much, Janet."

"I love you too, both of you." She hugged him to her closely. She giggled, feeling his cock already hardening again. " _Already_?"

"I am Tok'ra," he said, giving her a wry grin. He lifted her into his arms and stepping out of the water with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Bed." He smiled at her. "But not to sleep. _Yet_."


End file.
